


Hearts and Minds

by allonym



Series: Doctor Who Series 6 Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: Where was Jack during the Battle of Demons Run? *Spoilers* forA Good Man Goes to War.





	Hearts and Minds

As the Doctor raised the cowl of his habit and activated the specially programmed perception filter, he spared a thought for Jack Harkness. The man still hadn’t reported to Rory, and time was running out. They’d have to move without him.  
  
Which would be absolutely fine, of course. Putting on the centurion uniform had unlocked Rory’s Roman instincts for strategy and battle. Having his wife and baby stolen provided the fire to use those instincts. Rory the Roaming Roman would play his part in bringing down this whole stinking operation, the Doctor had no doubt.  
  
Still, it’d be good if Jack were here. It was a bit worrisome that he wasn’t. Last contact the Doctor had was when the former Time Agent transmitted the Headless Monk energy signature — couldn’t really call it a biosignature — to the TARDIS for the Doctor to program the special perception filter. It was possible that Jack was in trouble.  
  
But that was something for the Doctor to worry about later; he had Ponds to rescue first. And if there was one friend that he could trust to look after himself, it was Jack.  
  
* * *  
  
The Headless Monks had a secret; they were truly headless, having made the ultimate sacrifice for their faith.  
  
But beneath that secret lay a second secret. The Headless Monks were _not_ truly headless. Their heads were preserved in stasis boxes, still psychically linked to their bodies, in order to maintain somatic systems during those times the Papal mainframe was not directly controlling them.  
  
Only the medulla oblongata and cerebellum still functioned; the higher brain functions were carefully destroyed before the boxes were stasis-locked. Thus the heads of the Headless Monks were not self-aware. With one exception.  
  
In the vaults beneath the Delirium Cathedral, a pair of blue eyes opened to darkness.


End file.
